The Wave of the Soul
by Putchkins
Summary: To be free was all Aiden ever dreams about, to be able to travel and explore the mysteries and wonders the region of Johto had to offer. His dream has just come true.
1. Chapter 1: Partings

The Wave of a Soul

Story inspired by The World Outside Home by Strife543

**This is my first time writing a story. AND its in 1st person view, my god.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon world or the creatures inhabiting it, in any way or form. I do however, own the characters created for the intended fanfiction.**

"Blarg" - Speech

"_blahgafarg_" - Thought

**Chapter 1: Partings  
**

- Aiden's POV -

"..."

I looked at myself in the mirror. Dull green eyes scanning over myself multiple times for any flaws or mistakes on my attire. I was very conscious person when it came to looks so I'd always end up paying much of my time in the morning fixing my hair and picking the right clothes to wear. It consumed too much time however as everyday I ended up late at school. Today was probably going to be no exception.

"Aiden!" A voice called from downstairs "Haven't you left for school yet?"

"I'll be out in a minute!" I shouted back. Checking myself one more time in the mirror, I quickly dashed to my bedside where my open bag lay, checking to make sure all the things I would need for this voyage are in here before zipping it up and slinging it over my shoulder and scurrying out of my room. Damn this thing was heavier than it looked, even though it contained all the things I could possibly need, my mother probably went a bit overboard with the shopping. '_Would I really need to carry something like this on my journey_?' I wondered while jogging down the stairs.

Today was officially the day I would be starting my career as a Pokemon Trainer like every other kid of my age. Today, was the day I would be leaving this dull and featureless town named as New Bark Town. This only excitement you could find in this town watching Pokemon battles on the TV, occasionally trainers that are not from this town would stop by to battle another trainer to show off their skills but even then it was a rare occurance.

I was greeted by the strong scent of slightly burnt waffles when I reached the bottom of the stairs. As strange as I may be but I really disliked the smell of toasted meals in the morning, especially waffles, they always somehow made me feel severely uncomfortable with their warm heated scent.

"wfy hewwo, wook whu duhcided to finawwy join us." " A muffled but familiar voice greeted me. Looking to my left I saw none other than my first and best friend ever since I moved into this town seven years ago, Forrest Panther. A guy with hair darker than the darkest shade of black and deeper green eyes than mine. "_A guy with a face full of waffles_." I thought to myself.

Surpise was clearly evident on my face. Surely he would rather be at school to recieve his first Pokemon than to wait for someone and end up being late like me, instead of consuming waffles like a Snorlax who hasn't eaten in years. "What are you-" I began to ask.

"-Doing here?" He quickly cut in, swallowing the last of the waffles on the plate. "Just waiting for you buddy, and a long time at that. Damn your mother makes good waffles." He groaned. I didn't know if he was groaning at my slowness or because of the taste of waffles he was munching on. Looks like he helped himself to my breakfast, not that I cared much for them but..

Raising an eyebrow, "How long have you been waiting?" I asked. I knew Forrest wasn't the type to wait for someone, he hated waiiting in fact. He wasn't someone who rushed into things either, he was more of a person who did things at his own pace with no one slowing him down or pushing him into things.

"About half an hour, he's been very patient and has been waiting for a long time so I thought I may as well give him something to eat." My mother joined in, smiling while carrying a plate of more waffles from the kitchen. "Care for some more?" She asked. I watched as Forrest nodded quickly, wolfing down on those disgusting things. He may be the kind of easy-going and laidback kinda guy but he definitely wasn't the type to turn down free food, Forrest's love for food was unstoppable. But watching him eat was making me hungry too...

"_Ugh, now's not the time!_" I mentally scolded myself, shaking my head. "_Today I'm free of this pithole... And from these dreaded waffles_." I reminded myself.

"You're going to wear just **that **on your journey?" I heard my mothers voice, snapping me back into reality. "What?" I asked, a puzzled expression on my face and looking down at myself. Did she mean my white shoes with red and green markings on it, my mismatched socks of various polka dot and striped colours, my black cargo shorts with a matching coloured long-sleeved turtleneck or the black and white stripped shirt over it? I looked back up at her, expression still the same.

"You look like a clown" Forrest said, chuckling as he ate the last of the waffles "Whats wrong with it Mr. Goblin?" I retorted, afterall his attire did mostly consist of black and green clothing. Green T-shirt with a Pokeball picture on it with a long-sleeved black shirt underneath. He too, wore black cargo pants but with old worn out brown shoes and white socks. All in all he looked like a tree.

I've tried giving him tips of picking some decent clothes that didn't make him blend in with the green enviroment but he always refused, saying that 'this was his style' and such. Plus he thought it wasn't a good idea to accept advice from someone who dresses like a clown, as he called my choices of clothing. If he thinks I look ridiculousand vice-versa then we must look quite the odd pair to the other people of this town.

Aside from me, the clown, and my partner in crime, the tree, there was another interesting person that resided in this town. A famous person at that and its none other than Professor Elm, the scientist who studies Pokemon Breeding as well as the first person to discover a real Pokemon egg. He was responsible for handing out the rare starters to the three people who pass the PTE, the Pokemon Trainer Exam.

The exam itself was no easy feat as not only does it contain difficult questions and surveys, but every other school that raises trainers in the Johto region takes part. So the chances of passing and being selected to have the right of picking one of the three Pokemon; Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile, were very slim. I wasn't skilled when it came to knowledge about Pokemon and trainers so naturally I failed the test. Hell, I scored as one of the lowest, it didn't concern me in the least but there were rumors circulating that two students from New Bark had succeeded in passing and being selected as the rightful trainers to choose from one of the rare starters.

"_As long as I can go out and travel the world, I'm okay with it_." I thought, excitement building up in me.

Snapping back into reality again, I realised that my mother had been talking to me this whole time. Something about not being warm enough with the clothes I have on now. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, mother." Interrupting and reassuring her. "If it gets too cold, I'll just wear the jersey thats inside the bag." Truth was, I didn't have a jersey in my bag, no way was I going to wear that dreaded thing, even if it was bought for me specifically for this journey.

Just as she was about to say something, I cut in quickly, already expecting what she was going to say. "Yes, I have clean clothes and everything inside." She looked relieved at that.

Turning around and looking at the door, I found Forrest already waiting there. Clearly showing that he was not prepared to wait for me any longer by the tapping of his shoe, I began to make my way towards the door when suddenly I was pulled back and flung around by my arm and embraced by my mother. I was half-expecting this kind of situation coming up but was nonetheless surpised by it. Afterall, I wasn't going to be returning home for a long time, a very long time in fact.

"You be careful out there okay? Promise me that you'll be careful..." She whispers in my ear, while hugging my even tighter. I looked up at her face, her long locks of black hair brushing against my face, green eyes on the verge of tears. "_The same green eyes that were passed onto me_.." I couldn't help but note everytime I looked into them. Truthfully I didn't like all this warm and touching situations but I didn't want to appear cold and heartless infront of my mother, infront of anyone in fact.

I couldn't imagine how hard this must be for her. First she lost father and now she was able to lose me, left alone by herself in the soon-to-be empty house. Father suddenly disappaered one day from the town, he left during the night and suddenly vanished as there wasn't a trace of him left anywhere, even the neighbouring towns and cities, or so thats what I had been told. We didn't even know if he was still alive or not.

Gently wrapping my arms around her, I softly whisper back the words "I promise." I didn't even know if I could keep such a promise but if it made her happy with just words then I said it.

We stood there for a while, embracing each other. Simply enjoying the last moments we have with one another, until finally I was let go. I slowly walked backwards towards the door before turning around and walking out, I never imagined it to be this hard to part ways with someone who you've spent so much of your life with, I never thought of how difficult it would be.

Looking around I saw Forrest further up the road standing next to the street sign, waiting for me as usual. "Sorry for taking so long, buddy." I apologized as I ran up to him.

"Its all good." Was his reply as he started to make his way further down the road. Looking back I saw my mother standing on the porch, waving her only son goodbye.

Looking ahead, I saw how far Forrest had already gotten. "_I'd better catch up before he ditches me for real._" I thought to myself, running up next to him. As we walked I started wondering what kind of Pokemon I was going to get, or - how - I would be getting it...

--

**Eehh, I can't believe I wrote something so corny. And oh god, its hard being in character with Aiden, he's too different compared to me.**

**And so thats the first chapter of my story, how was it? Too short? No reason to continue? Both? Tell my by your reviews and/or critic**


	2. Chapter 2: Team Leader

**I guess the first chapter didn't contain enough. P I've learned to not make chapters very short.**

**Also, thank you Kanokouu. x-x She helped me out with grammar and writing more understandable sentences halfway through the making of this story, though I think its hard to notice. Not saying Kanokouu's teaching was bad or anything, just my writing level.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon, its world or the creatures inhabiting it and its characters in any way or form. I do however, own the characters I created for the purpose of this fanfiction.**

"Blarg" - Speech

"_blahgafarg_" - Thought

**Chapter 2: Party Leader**

- Aiden's POV -

As it turned out, we weren't late for school at all, to my relief, but neither were we early. Being late for school on this very day would mean missing my chance of getting my first Pokemon and the opportunity to leave this pit. I would have to wait another whole year if that were to happen, and I was definitely not prepared to put up with school or this town any longer.

I wondered why you could only register as a Pokemon Trainer for the Johto League Tournament once per year, as it had never been explained to the public but I guessed it had to do something with technical machinery difficulty or whatever, not that I knew how they worked, or if Prof. Elm was just too all busy all the time to register someone as a trainer everyday, he and his assistants were responsible for it all. Or maybe it was the other way around and he was busy registering newbies to the league every single day, I had no clue.

The Johto League Tournament, as its name states, is a tournament held every year for the toughest of trainers to battle each other out with the winner being able to challenge the almighty Elite Four and the previous league tournaments winner to earn the title 'Champion'. Needless to say, it was the toughest of tournaments. Hell, even earning the qualification to participate in this tournament was as tough as shit because you needed to collect the Trainer Badges from the eight Gym's scattered throughout Johto. Conquering the gyms was another task of difficulty as each gym was run by a Gym Leader, a person of extreme skill when it came to Pokemon Battling and specialised in certain Pokemon Types.

"_I wonder if I'll somehow manage to take part in the league_...," I pondered, never having given it much though before. Would I be able to defeat Gym Leaders? Is that even a possibility for me? Should I even bother trying to take part in the League? What should I do when I leave New Bark Town?

"I may as well give it a shot," Half mumbling to myself. I mean, what have I got to lose? Apart from being humiliated big time... actually, that would suck. I'd never want to show my face in public never again if I lost in something as big as that kind of tournament. What about my Pokemon? I doubt the Pokemon Association would take them away because I lost but would I want to face them? "I'm thinking too far ahead." Shaking my head, why worry about it now? The Tournament was at least another 10 months after I begin my journey, plenty of time to think about the consequences of losing in the league later.

I looked around the classroom, noticing a few people showing off their Pokemon. They most likely had theirs captured for them by members of their family who were already trainers. I felt envious of them, jealousy even, that they all had fathers to turn to, to be there when you needed him the most, always. "_No! No! Bad Aiden! Stop thinking that!_" I thought, mentally scolding myself multiple times. He was not someone I needed anymore, someone who disappears one day with no explanation isn't someone anybody needs, especially mother.

Looking around again, I noticed that the people who already had Pokemon didn't have particularly rare ones. Its not like I knew every single Pokemon but I could easily recognize and name a few of them, most of them were common ones that could be found practically - anywhere -. Two students had what are known as Rattata's, they stood about a foot tall with purple fur, creamy colour on the stomach, paws and the bottom half of its face. The most prominent feature on this rodent were its teeth, they looked like they could gnaw through rocks.

They looked quite cute but looks can be deceiving, especially since just one of them can easily make a mess and tear apart everything in your garage, be it your old bike or the washing machine. I brought one home when I was a toddler, I left it in the garage fearing that my mother wouldn't allow it to stay and drive it away with a broom. One night was all it took for the little critter to damage everything beyond repair and escape through a hole it created for itself. I never saw that same Rattata again and we still haven't fixed the damage it did, especially the hole in the wall.

Three other people had these bird Pokemon called Pidgey's. These ones stood about the same height as Rattata's with mostly brown feathers and plumage. Save for its cream coloured ones around around its throat, chest area and the tips of its wings. Black markings could be seen around its eyes while above them were tufts of cream coloured feathers with a mix of brown ones at the very top. I saw on TV that these Pokemon evolved into much more bigger, stronger, magnificent birds of prey and were able to carry their trainers on their backs to fly them great distances.

There were a few other common Pokemon but what caught my attention the most right now was what looked like a big yellow, woolly sheep. This one was twice as big when compared to the Rattata's and Pidgey's thanks to its large, thick wool. Curly hair could be seen on its head while both it and its thin legs were completely blue, yellow and black horns protruded from the sides of its head with a tail matching it in colours. What caught most of my attention however, was the large orange pearl at the end of its tail. It was the most shiniest sphere ever that seemed to radiate yellow pulses. I wanted to touch it.

A loud bang snapped me out of my trance. The door to the classroom broke off its hinges, flying across the room. "Alright, little punks!" A middle aged woman shouted as she entered the room. Following close behind her was... well, a monster. It had grayish skin and a bulky humanoid appearance, beige lips (imagine being kissed by this thing), red eyes and three ridges on its head. It wore black underwear and power belt. All that combined with four muscled arms made it clear that this creature was a Fighting Type Pokemon, its height giving it a bit of difficulty going through the door. No doubt that this Pokemon was what caused the door to fly off like that.

"Today, you're going to be starting your career as a Pokemon Trainer! Congratulations!" She exclaimed, dusting off her red jumpsuit. "And sorry about the door," She grinned. Silence fell upon the classroom. Everyone staring at her with gaping jaws, completely dumbstruck. "_Exactly who was this person_?" She glowed off some form of familiarity.

"Fortney! What do you think you're doing?!" Another person entered the room. This one a balding old man wearing a labcoat with the most biggest beard I have ever seen on someone so old. It nearly reached his waist. He was carrying a two boxes full of papers and Pokeballs. My heart started beating faster the moment I laid eyes on them. Those just had to be the starter Pokemon!

"Sorry," She apologized again. "But I wanted to make things a little dynamic, y'know. Give 'em a little jump before they're off." She laughed. Her Pokemon looked nervous, trying to hide behind her despite its size. She broke our door for the sake of dynamic surprise? It certainly worked in the surprising part but to go that far? Something was wrong with this person but I couldn't help but feel a tug of familiarity again.

"Maybe I should roll in and do some kind of cool pose next time..." She said, mostly to herself.

"I don't think we want anymore missing doors, Fortney Rockerfeller." The old man grumbled, setting down the boxes on the table in front of the class. A light bulb suddenly lighted up in my head as I recalled who this woman was. "_She's Miss Rockerfeller! Our sports teacher_!" Miss Rockerfeller, or Miss Fortney as she wanted to be called, was a bit famous for being an ex-Gym Leader. She came from a far away region, suddenly resigning her position one day to someone else and becoming our teacher in New Bark School. "How could I forget about one of my own teachers?" I thought, mentally headdesking repeatedly.

"Well then! Lets get on to it." The old guy announced, clapping his hands. "Good morning class, my name is David Gillan and I'll be the one to hand you your first Pokemon with your Trainer Licenses. but before I begin," he pulled out a piece of paper, "Grant Livingstone and Taela Tear are to see Prof. Elm in his lab, Miss Fortney will be the one to escort you there."

Whispers were heard around the room. Why was it that just those two are to see the Professor? Did they do something bad? Watching them being escorted out made me wonder more why Miss Fortney was the escort, or why they even had one. Its not like finding the Prof. Elm's lab was a difficult task.

"Here is how we're going to do this. When I call your name you are to come up and receive one of these," he said, holding up a blue card. "As you may have guessed, these are your Trainer Licenses. Its what gives you and everyone here the right to catch as well as train Pokemon. The one I hand to you are specifically made for you so it will have information about yourself, such as your age, date of birth, hometown and phone number. If there is anything you wish to change in it then speak to me after class or have them changed at the nearest Pokemon Center." He explained.

Grunting and picking out a random Pokeball, he pressed a small button which suddenly made the sphere expand in size. "These are for those who do not yet own a starter. Each one contains various Pokemon from common species to ones you can only find in a different region. Its up to your luck choosing your Pokemon." He smiled.

"_Great, just great_." I thought glumly. If luck was involved, I knew for certain I'd get the worse kind of Pokemon.

"Once you have collected your card and your Pokemon you are permitted to leave. You can, however, choose to stay here to wait for your friends if you are planning on traveling in groups." He added.

"Now then," he began, looking at the clipboard. "Lets get started."

--

I sat there under the shade of the tree, staring at my red and white Pokeball in my hand with a piercing look. I didn't spend too much time in that classroom, being one of the first groups of people to get my license and my Pokeball. I didn't like my license. The photo of me on it was not appealing at all, it was from our previous year of school photos. I liked the hairstyle I have on now, not last years one. I'm always like that when it came to hair. Every year I changed it and detested the previous one.

A change of picture was needed but I was too nervous to ask the old man about it. What was his name, David William? I feared he'd yell at me for asking such a thing. He certainly looked the part to have a short fuse.

But right now, there was a different problem at hand. How do I _open_ this Pokeball? I've seen on TV when they press the button on it to enlarge it and throw the thing when they yell the selected Pokemon's name out. But was yelling a necessary part of opening a Pokeball or did it need some kind of voice identification? There was only one way to find out.

"Um.. Pokeball open..?" I said meekly.

Nothing. Not a sound or movement. Okay, so there was no voice needed when throwing it but the problem of figuring out how to open it was still there. I searched the Pokeball for any hidden button of some sort but couldn't find any of its shiny surface. Just one button on the middle to shrink and unshrink it.

"This is hopeless.." I muttered, putting the Pokeball down. The only thing I could do now was to wait for Forrest to show up and see if he knew how. Thats why I was sitting next to the town entrance in the first place. I couldn't leave if I was unable to summon my Pokemon to protect me from wild ones.

A thought suddenly occurred to me. "_What if he doesn't know how to either_?"

That would be problematic. If both of us didn't know, what then? We could go back and ask that old guy, David. But what if - he - wasn't there? Question after question kept popping up in my head. "Calm down, you're thinking too much into this. Just fiddle with the Pokeball more and try to figure it out yourself so we can get going" I told myself, shaking my head.

Picking up the ball, I stared at it again. I began to wonder what kind of Pokemon was inside it. Hopefully its some cool and rare one, or even something cute. Frowning, I sighed. "Psh, like thats going to happen."

"Hey Aiden." A voice suddenly rang out.

I jumped, despite the fact I was just sitting down. Looking for the source of the voice, I came face to face with Forrest. "Sorry, did I scare you?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, and don't sneak up on people like that." I said, glaring.

"I wasn't even - trying - to sneak up on you. You were just lost in your own little world again, you do that a lot." I daydream a lot? Since when? "Anyways, what were you sitting here for? Is there something on your mind cause I noticed you were frowning." He added.

"Yeah, there is actually. Do you know how to open a Pokeball?" I asked. He gave me a look as if I were the most dumbest person in the world asking the most dumbest question in history of dumb. I probably was if I didn't even know how to open a Pokeball, but it couldn't be helped. This was, after all, my first time to ever hold a Pokeball and with a Pokemon inside it.

Still carrying the same look, "Are you serious?" He asked. I only nodded. "Well, uh... ," he began. "Its really simple, you do it like this;" Taking out his Pokeball and enlarging it with a press of the small button, he tossed it high up into the air. A white light erupted from within the ball. Gathering and forming a shape on the patchy grass. What took form was a blue ball with feet and eyes, long grass growing atop it head. I stared at this plant, before asking, "What... What exactly is it?"

"She." He corrected me. "Her name is Oddish. She's a grass and poison type Pokemon."

"I see..." I said, still staring at it... her. It was certainly an _odd_ Pokemon.

He picked the Oddish up and placed her on his head. He resembled a tree more than ever now that he's got actualy grass on top. "C'mon, don't you think its cute?" He asked, spinning in circles. He's looking as odd as the Oddish. I was grateful for him teaching me how to open a Pokeball but was he going to spin with his Pokemon all the time on his journey?

I was about to try to open my Pokeball again but a question formed in my head. "Do you want to travel in a group or are you going solo?" I asked. He suddenly stopped spinning and started stroking his chin. I haven't it given much thought before but the idea itself of traveling with someone sounded awesome.

"No, I think I'll go solo... for now." He stated. "Oh.." Was all I could say. I'm quite disappointed that he rejected my offer to travel together but respected his wishes. "_Then.. I guess I'll go by myself too_." I thought. If he was going alone then so was I.

"Well, I'll be seeing you around then." He waved, heading towards the woods. His Oddish now on the ground and following close behind him. I watched him go until he disappeared behind the tree's.

I glared down at the Pokeball next to my feet before picking it up. "Lets see what kind of Pokemon you are!" I exclaimed, tossing the ball into the air. Blinding light bursting from the Pokeball. I had to cover my eyes at the intensity. One burst I was able to stand but two in a row? Not a chance, but it was something I'd have to get used to.

When the light finally disappeared, in its place stood a big round body with stubby arms and feet, all brown in colour. It had a big tail, nearly as big as its own body with stripes of darker brown. Long black ears and a ring of white fur on its abdomen.

"Sentret, sen!" The little thing squeaked, standing on its tail.

I couldn't believe it. This thing was going to be my starter Pokemon? This brown and all too common rodent was going to be the leader of my party? This creature called Sentret which can be found nearly everywhere in Johto? "No way, you've got to be kidding me..." I mumbled, falling onto my knees. Just my rotten luck to get one of the most common Pokemon ever. Did I still have a chance at competing in the League with this thing?

--

**I kinda rushed the ending bit. P I wanted to get this finished as quickly as possible. And holy beavers, I've written about twice as much compared to the first chapter but I'm getting that feeling that its still not enough. D:  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Misfortunate fortune

**I hope some people are at taking notice of my work, I haven't abandoned it yet or anything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon, its world or the creatures inhabiting it and its characters in any way or form. I do however, own the characters I created for the purpose of this fanfiction.**

"Blarg" - Speech

"_blahgafarg_" - Thought

**Chapter 3: ****Misfortunate Fortune**

- Aiden's POV -

Route 29, the path that leads to Cherrygrove City. I've been walking on it all morning to the point of utter exhaustion. The tree's and shrubbery all looked alike, making me completely lost. I wasn't even sure if I was still on Route 29 anymore. To top it off, I haven't encountered a single wild Pokemon, or any other Trainers since I left New Bark. That may have been a positive factor because I wasn't sure if I could handle a Pokemon battle yet. Heck, I wasn't sure if my Sentret was capable of battling. It's been clinging to my leg ever since I let it out of its Pokeball.

I tried prying it off my legs many times but proved unsuccessful, my Pokemon was stuck to my leg like glue. Considering the option of recalling it back into its ball, I decided against it, in case any wild Pokemon did appear I'd need its help right away. "Are you ever going to get off my leg?" I finally decided to ask it. Half expecting to recieve no reply I was surprised to see it shaking its head vigorously, a clear indication of saying no.

"What am I going to do with you..." I sighed, not enjoying my adventure so far. Things definitely did not look good so far. My Pokemon is a weak rodent, clinging to my leg making it difficult to walk and I was completely lost. Things looked bleak for me on the rest of my adventure.

The sound of rumbling was heard. I looked up seeing dark clouds drifting in the sky, small raindrops started falling until it utterly started pouring down. "To think that it would rain on my first day as a Trainer, what luck I have." I frowned, thinking of my luck so far. It had only gotten me the worst Pokemon that any Trainer could have, and now it was raining. But what could I do about it? Getting out of the rain was what I needed now most I guess.

Most of the tree's here looked like they couldn't cover much of the rain so those were not an option. But the only other things I could see were grass, bushes and more grass. I doubt crawling around in them would help. "Fk it." I mentally cursed, as I started walking. The only option I could think of right now was to keep going. I was wet, cold, lost and might possibly catch a flu but I was determined to get to the next town. To have a nice warm shower, a comfy bed in a fancy hotel room.

That thought alone made want to get to the next town even faster, quickly picking up my pace. My mouth starting to water as my mind wondered about all sorts of food I could eat. I had never tried fancy food in restaurants before, so I've always wondered how tasty they are. "Great, now I'm wet, cold, lost AND hungry... Maybe I should've just eaten those damn waffles..." I moaned, my stomach groaning.

All the thinking made me unaware of my surroundings however as I slipped and landed hard on my face. Mud splashing everywhere on me. My vision swam with various colours and my chest hurt like hell, my nose experiencing the same pain. My luck was getting worse by the second. All this misfortune made me want to go back, to make me quit. If my luck kept going down at this rate I might eventually.

Groaning, I stood up but quickly fell back down when I started walking again. Landing on my rear end this time. Something was stuck on my leg making it hard for me to walk. Looking down at my leg, I saw Sentret still clutching on to it. It was hard to notice because of its fur colour but it was covered in mud as much as I was. "Damnit, leg go of my leg already!" I yelled, standing up again and shaking my leg wildly. The Sentret clung to it even tighter, not letting go. I glared at the brown furball. I might have to resort to calling it back into its ball afterall.

Just as I was about to take out the Pokeball, a squeaky snickering caught my attention. The source of the noise coming from the grass infront. In it stood a creature I knew very well, a Rattata. It stood there, snickering at my misfortune and my sloppy appearence. It clearly enjoyed the show I was giving it by the big grin on its face. It was my first wild Pokemon encounter and I definitely needed to vent some frustration. This Rattata was going to get it!

"Okay, Sentret. Time to show me what you're good for!" I exclaimed, "Attack that Rattata!" I pointed at the purple furry thing. Nothing happened, only the noise of the rain and the sill snickering sound from that damn Rattata could be heard. Glaring at the Sentret again, still holding onto my leg, it looked at me with a mixture of fear and puzzled expression. As if it had no idea what I had asked it to do. It understood me question before so why isn't it attacking?

I pointed at the Rattata again, "Attack it..." I repeated, in case it didn't hear me clearly the first time. The Sentret continued to stare at me with its beady black eyes, not moving or budging. "Y'know, go bite it and scratch it an-" Thats when it hit me, "Of course!" I shouted. I have to be more specific with my commands, how could I be so stupid! Pokemon battles on TV showed their Trainers shouting all sorts of different attacks for their Pokemon to use. But the problem was, what kind of techniques does this Sentret know? All I know are more of the common ones like Hyper Beam or Flamethrower, but my Sentret didn't look the part to be using such devastating attacks.

I was snapped out of my thoughts however as something hard collided into my chest. Sending me flying and landing on my back, coating me in more mud. I groaned as pain exploded in my chest, still sore from my misfortune a moment ago. The squeaky laughter of that annoying Rattata making me angrier every second. I needed to think or remember some kind of attack for Sentret to use, quickly. "_Think Damnit! Think_!" I urged myself.

"_C'mon think. How can I get Sentret to attack that thing. Tackle it down and- wait, thats it_!" Jumping to my feet and pointing at the Rattata once more, "Use Tackle!" I shouted.

The Sentret seemed to understand me this time as it bolted off me leg and.. well, tackled the purple creature, catching it offguard. I was shocked, I was half expecting it to stay on my leg but to suddenly rush off like that and tackle the opponent head on? Maybe I misjudged this Sentret. Maybe it'll be a good battler afterall.

The Rattata wasted no time however. It quickly jumped, spun around and slammed its tail on the poor Sentret. Knocking it back to my feet. For a moment I was worried that that attack had knocked it out but smiled when it stood back up again, ready for more. I smiled, relieved that my Sentret was still okay.

"Alright Sentret!" I shouted energetically, "Use scratch!"

Claws ready, Sentret leaped at the Rattata. Scratching away at the foe, strike after strike. The little mouse was tough despite its size, using the same move as Sentret as it scratched back at it. Now this was just a scratch contest of endurance, seeing who can outlast the other. I know if this kept up though, Sentret would lose. I had to think of something. Some other attack for Sentret to use. "A defense move... wait, I think I know one." I remembered.

"Use Defense Curl!" I ordered. Hoping this would work.

And work it did as Sentret curled into a protective ball. For a moment the Rattata looked surprise but kept up its volley of scratches.

Damn, I was hoping that it would stop attack until the Sentret released its form. I was hoping that the move would stall it long enough for me to think of another move but clearly this Rattata wasn't as dumb as I though it was.

I could only watch as Sentret suffered scratches after another. I would lose at this rate. "_Think! Think of something_!" I kept repeating to myself. How am I going to beat this rodent. Think of a strategy with the moves you know! "Um, um... Tackle!" I blurted out randomly.

Uncurling from its form, it tackled the purple creature with all its might. Sending it skidding a few feet back. The Rattata looked worn out and exhausted from all its scratches it used but the Sentret looked even worse. I had to end this now before its wounded any further.

"Quick Attack!" In an instand Sentret tackled the Rattata but this time at blinding speeds. Sending the foe flying again and colliding into the tree. If this doesn't do it then Sentret is done for. It looked like it could hardly lift one a limb.

Thankfully, the last attack seemed to have done it. The Rattata scurried back to wherever it had come from, almost limping in a way, disappearing in one of the shrubs. I watched the spot where Rattata had vanished, worried it might come back, or call one of its friends to help it finish the job. I don't know how much time I spent watching that one spot but it looked like neither of the two things were going to happen.

A breath of relief escaped from me. "I won.. I've won my first battle..." I mumbled, repeating the words over and over again in my head. My first ever Pokemon battle and I won! It made me feel a strange sensation washing over my body. I couldn't name it, I've never felt it but it felt great!

I felt a tug on my pants. Looking down I saw none other than Sentret. My Sentret. My Sentret that I was proud of. It was smiling at me and seemed eager to continue our journey, despite the bruises and deep cuts it had all along its body. Sentret really put up a fight, no, it did wonderfully. I couldn't be more proud of this one Sentret, maybe I'm lucky that I got this Sentret.

I could only smile back at my partner. Scooping it up into my arms, I needed to find a shelter more than ever now. Clinging to my leg looked cute now but it would only slow me down. Healing Sentret's injuries were my main priority. Looking around I, all I see was green- wait, over there! Up ahread I can see something. It looked like a signpost. Hopefully that would be able to tell me where I was.

"Lets go... partner." I said, looking down at the Sentret. I was surprised to find it asleep. Was it because it was exhausted or did it finally succumb to unconsciouness because of its injuries? I didn't know but felt a slight pang of guilt all the same. I needed to be more careful with my battles next time. No, think of some tactics to use.

I quickly shook my head. Now was not the time for that. Sentret's injuries came first and they needed to be treated. I made a dash towards the signpost...

--

**Oh wao, my writing is poor. -**

**How was my first battle description?**


End file.
